Baek Seju
Seju is the CEO of Hello Studio and Sumin's ex. Her birthday is on November 2nd. Profile Appearance Seju is a female with pink hair and black/gray eyes. She is 172 cm tall. Personality TBA Story TBA Spin-offs Paradise TBA One Seju arrives at the villa soon after and observes how it is not a villa, but rather a hotel. She explores the hotel, where she reaches a room with a lifesaver rope and contemplates hanging herself, only to be interrupted by Do Won who questions Seju if she needed the rope. Do Won informs Seju that the room they are in is hers given that it is the largest in the hotel and apologizes for it being messy before resuming to tidy it. Leaving her room to be cleaned, Seju sits alone in the lounge area, thinking how this hotel would have traces of her mother, but believing it impossible as she assumes her father would've entrusted the place to her mother to maintain it while leaving nothing behind for her. Her thoughts are interrupted by Do Won, who innocently asks her if she would like any snacks which Seju rejects. Later, the two eat dinner To be continued... Seju reminisces how the years of when she wore school uniform, were her happiest years because rather than her being the protagonist of her story it was Sumin who was. Seju scolds Do Won for thinking that she would even go into the water this late at night. Seju acknowledges that even though she couldn't handle the thought of seeing Do Won's face again after all that transpired, the way Do Won acted gave her a reason to listen to what she has to say. Do Won reveals that her previous girlfriend drowned alone in a swimming pool due to the amount of harassment she endured because of her relationship with Do Won. Seju is stunned by this, and realizes why Do Won cried after witnessing her almost drowning at the hotel pool. Seju shares that all her life, she felt as though she had free will due to her upbringing. And because of that, it's difficult for her to see that her feelings would have any value or purpose. Do Won confesses her feelings to Seju who bursts out laughing, and suggests that they leave the beach. The two walk down the dimly lit streets together in silence towards the clothing store when Seju finally asks Do Won how she is able to live the way she does; being able to be near a pool, and jumping into it, after all that has happened. Do Won answers that it is because those are the memories she does not want to forget and it is because of that, she is able to keep moving forward. Seeing how Do Won is able to live the way she does despite the tragedy she faced gives Seju a new perspective on her own memories with Sumin and the two continue walking holding hands. A few months later, Seju is present at the grand re-opening of the hotel with Do Won in the crowd and cameras flashing. As the congratulatory party is being held, Do Won and Seju whisk away to her room where Seju finally confesses her love for Do Won who is taken aback by this and nearly faints. Seju reassures Do Won that if she ever misses the time when it was just the two of them, they can always come to her room. Do Won disagrees and points instead to the bedroom. Understanding her intentions, Seju mentions how her nice outfit is going to get wrinkled, to which Do Won lifts Seju up and carries her in her arms. The two smile at each other with their arms around one another and close the bedroom door behind them. Will (Final) Three years later, as the first snow falls, Seju is seen sitting on the porch of the hotel observing the snow while speaking on the phone with Do Won who asks her if she likes the snow, to which Seju replies she does. With a smile, she tells Do Won to come outside for a second to watch the first snow together. Seju at long last is able to let go of Sumin, to love herself and someone else wholly. Trivia * Her blood type is AB * The name Baek Seju translates into "hundred year old" * When dining, she will reject the wine that sounds like her name Category:Characters